hyperdromefandomcom-20200215-history
Teams
Teams are the game's main social feature. In a team, players can donate and receive power-ups as well as challenge teammates to friendly challenges. * Players can only join or form a team once they reach level 1 * Teams can have up to 50 members * Players can play Friendly Challenges in a team. No in-game rewards are given to participants, and player rankings are not affected. * Weekend Events: Occasionally, teammates can pool their earned Token Points into unlocking a Team Toolbox Starting A Team & Team Roles * Before founding a team, the player must first complete the tutorial * It costs 1000 credits to found a team * During the creation of a team, the founder can set the team's: ** Name, logo, description and region ** Type: *** Open: Anyone who meets the minimum amount of trophies may join the team *** Request Only: Players can request to join (if they meet the minimum amount of trophies). Players may only be invited by teammates (regardless of the trophy count). Only heads, executives and seniors may decline requests *** Closed: Only invited players may join the team ** Required Trophies: Minimum number of trophies for entry * There are four roles in a team: Members, Seniors, Executives and the Head ** Members are the first level of membership. They hold no special privileges in administrating the team. ** Seniors are the first level of promotion. They are able to kick and promote members once every 20 minutes, and can invite or accept players into the team ** Executives are the second level of promotion. They are able to promote or kick members and seniors (every 20 minutes), invite/accept players, and can change the team settings. ** The Head is the highest level role of a team. Founding a team automatically makes a player its head. They hold the same authority as executives, but can also kick/demote executives in addition (every 20 minutes). A team head can also promote an executive to take over the role of team head. Donations Teammates can donate and request any Common or Rare power-up. Currently, donating Epic power-ups is not possible. Requests * A player may request a power-up every 6 hours ** If a power-up request is active, making a new power-up request automatically deletes it ** Once a request has been made, the option to make further power-up requests will be disabled until the 6 hour request timer ends * Only unlocked common and rare power-ups may be requested * Power-up requests are shown on the team chat * The number of copies of a power-up the player can receive depends on their current League Level * Request remains active until a new request is made or the card has since reached max level Donations * The player can fulfill power-up requests by tapping the 'Donate' button on a power-up request chat item * Donating a power-up rewards the player with credits and XP ** Common: 1 XP, 5 Credits ** Rare: 10 XP, 50 Credits * Donation Limit: There is a limit on the number of power-ups a player can donate per day. The higher a player's league level, the higher their donation limit becomes ** Common power-up donations count as 1 card towards the donation limit ** Rare power-up donations count as 10 cards towards the donation limit Weekly Reset All donation information on a Team's Profile pop-up is reset to 0 on a weekly basis Power-up Donation/Request Table Team Score The team score is calculated by weight, with the higher ranked players contributing more of their trophies to the score than others. Category:Social